His Picture on Her Phone
by omgromance
Summary: "His picture on her phone from that concert night. When Ms. Denby had demanded she call one of her friends he was the one she wanted to call." This is the retelling of the night in America Patricia took that picture of her boyfriend.


**His Picture on Her Phone. **

Patricia shuffled her feet backwards against the black payment, her phone in front of her pressing the snapshot button over and over. Eddie walked opposite of her making faces as they went.

"Okay, okay I think that's enough," he mocked rolling his eyes. The redhead playfully pretended to think about it then shook her head. "Yacker, come on you're going to get hit by a truck or something."

They were in a dark parking lot after a concert. The concert had been loud, smelly, and crowded. They loved it. The band had been a favorite for both of them and Eddie had gotten tickets for when his girlfriend had made her trip to America.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she teased. Then she put her phone down and raised one eyebrow challenging. "Race you to the car."

Eddie grinned and raced after her. It only took him a couple of steps before he caught up to her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist then lifted her up enough to spin her around. Patricia let out a huff of protest.

"Eddie, Eddie, stop put me down," she laughed out. He set her down but didn't let go. She spun around to face him, their faces inches apart. "No fair, I'm in heels."

"That's your own fault." He mumbled then put on a suggestive grin. "Did I mention how hot you look?"

Patricia's cheeks flushed, "Maybe."

He chuckled low then flicked his eyes between her eyes and her lips. He slowly leaned in.

The closer he got the faster her heart went. Patricia got impatient and closed the space between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck while her lips moved in sync. Eddie pressed their bodies tighter together backing her up to the car. She dug her nails into his hair when her back hit the car. It wasn't till she let out a soft moan that she snapped back to reality.

She pull back slightly embarrassed, to find Eddie smirking, "We should go before your mum gets worried."

He nodded in response and pecked her on the lips. He released his grip on her waist to search through his pockets for the keys. He pulled them out of his back pocket and clicked the button at the car. No response. He repeated it. Then Patricia let out a small laugh.

"You do realize this isn't your car?" She teased.

Eddie flashed a I-knew-that kind of glare before grabbing her hand to go in search of the car.  
After a few minutes they were well seated in _his _car and on the way back home.

The stereo softly played the CD of the band. Patricia scrolled through her cell phone pictures, most of which were either blurry pictures of the band or Eddie making faces at her.

"You can still text Joy from a thousand miles away?" He teased seeing the glow of her phone in the dim car.

"Don't be a doofus I'm looking through the pictures I took," she mumbled. She came around a closeup shot of Eddie's face doing some kind of rock and roll hand gesture. She grinned softly and put that as his caller ID.

"You liked the concert, right?" He asked slightly unsure. It was a rather unknown tone for him. He liked to be sure of himself. But with her it was different. Who knew what she would say or how she would react to any given thing.

"Course!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. He chuckled in response before she cleared her throat. He liked to be sure of himself. "I mean yeah and uh, thank you."

"What was that?"

"Oh please. You heard me," she mumbled.

He glanced over at her with a smirk on his face. Then grabbed her hand and held on for the rest of the night.

Months later Patricia was playing this moment over and over again in her head. The memory was unearthed when she was talking to her phone at the gate house. His picture on her phone from that concert night. When Ms. Denby had demanded she call one of her friends he was the one she wanted to call. Plus he was still first on her speed dial.

Once Denby let her leave she walked quickly back to Anubis. All the way back this memory replayed in her mind, in excruciating detail. The way her ears rang all the way home. How happy she felt. Right down to the feeling of his hot breath on her cheek.

She was completely emerged in her memories till she creaked the door open of Anubis house and Victor's sharp voice snapped her out of it.

"MISS WILLIAMSON IN THE COMMON ROOM NOW." He barked while on his way upstairs to round up the rest of Anubis house.

* * *

**I wrote this way back when the episode with Patricia in the gatehouse had premiered and I thought I'd share it. **

**Reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
